1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the field of computer aided design (CAD) methods, and more particularly to a system and method for measuring a curve of an object.
2. Description of Related Art
In the precision measurement field, a two-dimensional (2D) measurement machine is widely used to measure the outlines of a object. Such a 2D measurement machine measures a set of plane coordinates of points on the object to generate a curve of the object based on the coordinates. The generated curve and an ideal curve defined by a CAD model of the object are compared, so as to determine a precision of the CAD model of the object. However, in one such CAD method, it is difficult to measure a curve of the object via the 2D measurement machine if the shape of the object is complicated. More importantly, if multiple objects need to be measured, inefficiency results, which wastes time and reduces productivity.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method to overcome the aforementioned problem.